WolfSong
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Now a collection of Lidna oneshots.First chapter: Midna and Link can not stand each other in the Twilight of Kakiriko, but when they wind up trapped in a cavern, a song can bring about some unlikely bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... I was just in the mood for another Lidna moment...mmegh...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Midna yawned, stretching her thin arms over her huge head.

"Can't you go any faster?" she asked Link, riding on the beast.

Link growled at her, having been running nonstop for several hours. Wolves can run all day if needed,

but even if he was a wolf, he thought he deserved a break now and then.

"Come on you lazy wolf!" Midna snapped, patting his back with her hands.

Lazy-? He'd show HER lazy that conniving little imp-!

"What's a matter? You stupid too?"

That did it. Link skidded to a sudden stop, Midna flying off his back and into a mud puddle.

"YAH!"

The Imp growled as she wiped the mud from her eye, her fangs gleaming.

"Why did you do that?!" she snapped, clambering to her feet.

Link snorted at her, turned, and then kicked dirt onto the already filthy Twili.

"YEEEEEEEEAARRGGGHHH!" Midna shrieked, rising into the air.

The Twili spun around quickly, the mud flying off of her. Once she was clean, she floated down and

zoomed right up to Link's face, growling at him.

"Listen, you!" she snapped. "Just WHAT do you think you're doing?!"

Link wagged his tail, giving the expression closest to a grin a wolf can give.

"Maybe you don't understand..." Midna grabbed his ear, he yelped. "I'm the only friend you've got."

Link snarled at her, friend-?! How was she a friend?! She was as bad as the rest of the monsters in this

bizarre Twilight! His real friends were spirits, locked up in that sanctuary why he scrounged around for

those light-stealing bugs. They were his friends, not this IMP.

"What?" Midna snorted. "You don't think so? Look around, doggie. Do you see anyone else

around here? Anyone that actually knows you exist? No, just the shadow beasts that are trying to kill

you. You can't save your friends without me, you can't even get around without me."

Link continued to growl at her. Midna rolled her eyes and sat back on his back.

"Well? Come on. The sooner you get those bugs, the sooner you can get rid of me."

That, actually, sounded very pleasant. Link loped off in search of the insects, eventually coming to

Death Mountain. While searching, they crawled into a cavern. Suddenly the earth started to shake.

"Woah! The mountain's errupting again-!"

With a deafening thump, they realized their entrance had been sealed by a volcanic boulder.

"What-?!" Midna teleported over to it. "No no no! This is so unfair!"

The Twili sighed, putting a hand to her head.

Link walked over and looked at the rock, there was no way they were going to budge it.

"Let's look for another exit." Midna said, sitting on him once more.

Link growled and then searched around the cave, before long, they had come to a conclusion.

They were trapped.

Midna sighed. "Great...Oh well, I suppose I can teleport us out of here-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadow beast launched out and grabbed Midna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" she yelled.

There was only one, holding Midna tight in it's fist. Link growled at it, preparing to lunge.

"Help! Help me!" Midna cried, "I...can't...breathe-!..."

Link launched onto the shadow creature, biting through it's neck. The monster shrieked and fell to the

ground, releasing Midna from it's grip. The Twili crawled away, trying to catch her breath.

"Th...thank you..." she huffed. "I guess...you're not that bad after all..."

Midna got to her feet, only to fall back down again. Link ran over and nudged her. She didn't move.

the wolf yelped, what if she was-? He shook his head, why should he care about her? He only needed

her to get out of here. Midna was breathing faintly, Link sighed, gently picking her up by her hair and

flinging her onto his back. He trotted along, attempting to find a safe place to rest, which he found in

the form of a smaller section of cavern, it was small enough so shadow beasts couldn't enter, yet just

big enough for them to squeeze through. Once inside, Link gently leaned to the side, letting Midna roll

off his back and onto the patch of dirt in the cave. Link sniffed her, and to his suprise, licked her

cheek. He flinched, he had just LICKED her? What was up with him?

"...Link...?" Midna's eye fluttered open.

The Twili sat up, holding her head.

"Ow...I have such a headache..." Midna attempted to get up, then stumbled again.

Link barked, signaling for her not to move.

"Yeah...I guess I should sit for a while, huh?" Midna huffed, sitting back down.

Link yawned, his legs felt like they were going to fall off from all the running, maybe it wasn't a bad

time for him to take a rest either. Link turned around three times, the curled up in the corner. Midna

looked at him, how could he fall asleep so fast? Added to that, it was cold in the dank cave, surpising

seeing as it was a volcanic mountain. That fur must be nice...and soft...warm...

"Lucky beast." she muttered, wrapping her arms around her knees. "To be so comfortable..."

She held her head, it was still throbbing, man, she would give anything for a pillow-

"Wait..." Midna looked at Link.

He was sleeping, definitely, his fuzzy stomach was starting to seem very appealing to her head. She

sighed, then slowly made her way over to him. She poked him to see if he was awake. No response.

Well...as long as he was sleeping...

The Twili slowly put her head against his chest. She sighed in releif, it was like a fuzzy pillow...she sat

down on his folded legs, finding herself snuggling into his chest. So soft...so warm...his heartbeat

was like a lullaby, granted, it was different from the Twili two hearts, but it was soothing all the same.

Midna found her eyes closing and she let sleep overcome her. After a few hours, Link slowly opened

his eyes, at the sound of breathing he looked to find the Twili curled up into a ball, snuggling up to

him, her chest rising slightly with her breathing. Link wasn't sure how to act, but...she was very warm.

"Ugh..." Midna groaned, nuzzling her head deeper into his fur.

Link looked at her, then around the dark cavern. It was quiet...for some reason, he felt the need

to howl, so howl he did. The wolf lifted up his headed and let out a soft, gentle howling sound, the

sound eventually wove into a rhythm, much like the song Midna hummed in Faron. The haunting song

echoed in the dark caverns, strange, yet soothing notes that entranced even himself. Midna slowly

opened her eye, then her eyelids drooped again. The song was soothing to her ears, and the vibrations

from his chest as he sang were like waves that echoed in her body.

"...Link?" she looked up, still somewhat droopy.

Link finished his song, then looked at her, ears twitching.

"...I feel better now." she said in a somewhat embarassed tone. "...Thank you."

Link barked, then licked her upside the face. Midna cackled.

"All right, all right! Stop that! Ew! Wolf slobber!"

Midna gently scratched behind his ear, Link's tail wagging back and forth frantically.

**Hm...Fun! I like writing Lidna...I think I'll write more! Lol! **

**Review? Pweasey?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... It looks like 'WolfSong' has developed into a Lidna dump...oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Darn it! Why must you make me say that?!**

Link whistled to himself, fishing off the boat he had rented from Hena. It was a beautiful day, the

sun was shining, the blossoms were falling, the ducks were doing the macarana- wait a minute, what?

Scratch that last bit, would you? Anyway, it was a beautiful day, Link had caught three fish and was

starting to doze off inside the boat, content and lazy.

But, of course, peace never lasts.

Midna popped up, "Link? Haven't you done enough fishing? We need to get to the desert!"

Link yawned, "Aw come on Minda, I need a break every now and then..."

"What's so entertaining about fish anyway?" the Twili huffed.

"It's fun! You want to try?"

Midna stared, "What? You mean sit in a boat, fall asleep and catch slimy swimming creatures?"

"Yup."

"..." Midna shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll give it a try."

The twili sat down on the second seat in the canoe, looking around.

"Here," Link handed her the rental fishing pole. "I know it's kind of big for you, but mine is even

longer so it'd be harder...look, you just cast it out like this-"

"What's this on the end?" Midna poked the lure.

"That's the lure, there's a hook on the end so be careful-"

"A hook? What for?" the Twili asked.

"So when the fish bite it they get stuck on it-"

"You mean we impale them through the mouth?!" Midna stared.

"Well...when you say it like that..."

"That's awesome!" Midna grinned impishly. "Okay, so how do I get the lure out there?"

Link taught Midna how to work the fishing pole then gave her a demonstration.

"Now, find a spot and just...cast it out." Link cast the lure out into the water.

"Like this?" Midna tossed her pole out of the water.

"Augh!" Link gaped. "Not the whole thing-! Just the lure-!"

"Oh," Midna reached out with her hair and brought the pole back to her.

"Okay, just try it again..." Link said.

Midna tossed the lure out and caught it on a tree.

"Almost, you just have to get it into the water..."

Midna yanked the lure out of the tree and reeled it in, growling.

"I hate fishing, I can't do it." she muttered.

"Just try again." Link smiled.

Midna flinched, she just couldn't say no to him when he did that...

"Oh, all right..." she muttered.

She cast out the lure, successfully getting it into the water.

"Yes! I did it!" she grinned. "Now what?"

"Now we wait until something bites it." Link said, laying back.

"...That's it?" Midna asked her partner.

"Yup, just relax." Link yawned, closing his eyes.

Midna stared at him then laid back as well, still holding the fishing pole in one hand. The Twili looked

up at the sky, the fluffly clouds rolling in a bright blue sky, blossom petals gently floating down to the

earth. This Realm wasn't as disgusting as she thought it was, maybe, after all...even if the sun still

bothered her, it was actually pretty in it's own sense...

Midna yawned, then looked over at Link. The swordsman was sleeping soundly by now, she

never got how he could fall asleep so fast...maybe it was a light-dweller thing, or...just a guy thing. As

Midna looked at his sleeping face, she hated to admit it, but she found he was actually very

attractive...for a light-dweller, that is... Though...even in the Twilight Realm, she had never seen a male

quite so attractive... Perhaps it was because he had hair? Most Twili were bald, she herself was a rarity

to her culture. Then again, she had seen other light-dwellers males that had hair, but she wasn't

attracted to them at all... No one with his eyes...and his stupid smile... Midna yelped, having felt a tug

on her fishing line. She floated into the air and started reeling it in, it yanked her forward.

"Yah!"

Link woke up, "Huh? Wha-? Midna! You've got a bite!"

"Woah-!" Midna yelped, having been yanked forward again.

"You must have caught a big one..." Link paled, "Hold on tight-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

SPLASH!

Midna had been dragged into the water with a loud splash, Link gasped.

"Midna! Are you all right-?!"

The fish surface, a monster of pike that glared at him through beady eyes. Suddenly it's mouth was

forced open, Midna spreading it's jaws apart to keep from getting swallowed.

"I HATE FISH!" she shouted. "I- WOAH!"

The fish closed it's mouth again, then dove back into the water.

"Midna!!" Link dove in after the fish.

By the time he had gotten to the pike, it was beaten to a pulp, Midna floating back up to the surface.

Link surfaced. "Well...that was...bad."

Midna flung a piece of seaweed from her eyes, snarling.

"I. HATE. FISH." she snapped.

Link sighed and swam back to the boat, getting in.

"I'm sorry Midna," he sighed. "I guess maybe we should get going- Hey! I got a bite!"

The swordsman pulled on his line, attempting to reel his catch in. He was jerked forward.

"Do you need help there?" Midna raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't- WOAH!" Link jerked forward again, almost toppling out of the boat.

Midna got behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, attempting to pull him back in.

Whatever he had caught sure was strong! It confirmed that by dragging them both back into the water.

"WOAH! NOT AGAIN-!"

The pair submerged in the water and Link thrust his head above the water.

"Woah! What the heck was-? Midna? Midna! Where are you?!"

Link looked around frantically, not seeing his Twili friend. Suddenly Midna's head popped up to the

surface, she blew water out of her mouth and looked at Link, her arms wrapped around a gasping fish

she had taken with her to the surface. Midna looked at the fish, then at Link.

"I think I caught the fish." she said.

Link laughed, swimming over to her with a big grin on his face.

"Nice going Midna." he laughed.

"Now what do we do with it?" the Twili asked.

"We eat it."

"Huh? Well...Okay..." Midna opened her mouth wide.

"Huh-? Wait-! No! Not yet!" Link said frantically.

Midna closed her mouth, "Huh?"

"We have to cook it first." he explained.

"Why not just eat it right now?" Midna asked. "That other fish didn't have a problem chewing me."

"Well...this fish is still alive."

"...So...?" the Twili asked.

Link sighed, "Because...it tastes better when you cook it."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Midna shrugged.

The Twili rose out of the water and landed back in the boat, holding the fish that was as large as she

was. Link swam over and boarded the boat as well.

"So...what do you think of fishing?" Link laughed.

"I almost got eaten, I nearly drowned twice, and I caught a fish with my hands."

"Uhm..."

"It's awesome!" Midna smirked. "Let's do it again sometime!"

"..." Link smiled. "Sure, but right now I'd just like to dry off and have dinner."

Midna shrugged, "All right, can we eat this fish?"

"Well yeah, that's why we went fishing. I'll make a filet."

"...Males don't usually cook in my realm, is it he opposite here?" Midna blinked.

"Huh? No...it's just I've always had to cook for myself..."

"Oh...I see..." Midna said.

Link started rowing back to shore.

"Midna? You going to hide in my shadow or stay out a little more?"

Midna looked up at the sky, the sun was setting "...Maybe just a bit longer."

--------------------------

Link hummed to himself, starting to cook their fish around the fire he had built. Midna popped

out of his shadow and looked around, they were a little ways outside the fishing area and Link was

starting to filet the fish by the fireside.

"Link?" Midna asked.

"Huh?" Link looked up. "What is it?"

"Why did you always have to cook for yourself?" she asked.

Link turned back to his cooking, "Well...I was an orphan since I was seven..."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Midna said quietly.

"It's okay..." he sighed. "Mom was always sick, and Dad was a member of the Royal Knights, so I

didn't get to see him much...then we found out he was killed in battle...my Mom couldn't take it..."

Midna floated over to his side, looking at the cackling fire.

"...I lost my parents too." she said.

"You did?" Link looked at her.

Midna nodded, "I didn't get to see mine much either, they were always busy..."

"But you still loved them, right?" Link laughed sadly.

"..." she nodded. "Father was such a cynic. Which is probably where I got it from..."

Link chuckled as he continued cooking, Midna kept on with her story.

"Mother was very kind, very beautiful." she said. "She was always trying to make time for me, even

though she almost never got a chance too..."

"You were alone a lot, weren't you?" Link asked softly.

There was a silence.

"You're lucky." Midna said finally. "You have all your friends...I see why you wanted to save them."

"...Didn't you have any friends?" Link asked Midna.

The twil turned away from him and slowly shook her head.

"I...didn't get out much." she muttered.

"Didn't you ever have any fun?" Link asked again.

"...Aside from annoying people to death? No, not really..."

"...What happened to your parents?" Link asked. "If...you don't mind telling me..."

"...My father was unfaithful." Midna said simply. "When my mother found out, she ended her own life

and a little while after that my father was killed out of anger for my mother's death."

Link stared at her in horror, "...Midna...I'm so sorry...I...I'm so sorry..."

Midna said nothing, gazing at the ground. Link slowly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Midna...if there's anything I can ever do for you..."

Midna laughed dryly. "You're already doing stuff for me! You helped me get the fused

shadows, and now you're after the mirror for me..."

"Well...I guess you're right, but...to make you feel better I mean."

Midna looked at him, then glance away again. Link thought a minute and then tapped her shoulder.

"Midna? Can you turn me into a wolf real quick?"

"What? Why?"

"I want to sing you a song."

Midna looked at him, her visible eye wide. The Twili shook her head.

"No, it's okay, really..." the girl muttered.

Link looked at her, the slowly drew her close to him in a gentle hug. Midna gasped at him.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Ilia always said that sometimes people just need someone's arms around them."

Midna gaped at him, then slowly rested her head against his arm. It did feel nice, she admited to

herself, for him to put his arms around her. It was strange...she had seen his strength with her own

eyes, all the things he had done, all the creatures he had defeated. That such a strong warrior was such

a gentle, kind BOY...a kid really, just like her...it was unthinkable, really... Both of them had such

harsh, unyeilding destinies. A boy forced to be a hero, a girl forced to lead a realm...

"...Link..." Midna muttered, head on his arm. "I..."

Link smiled at her softly, "I'm sorry, I know you don't like this kind of thing-"

"No. It's okay, just..." she closed her eyes. "Mind if I snooze for a bit?"

Link smiled, "Sure, I'll wake you up when the food's ready."

Midna nodded, drifting off into slumber. Link smiled at her, it was ironic how much something like her,

fanged, red-eyed, monstrous, looked so much like an angel when she slept.

**Welll how was it? Heh...**


	3. PiggyBack

**Hello! Nother oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanficition.**

I backed up from him as he came closer.

"Get away!" I snapped in fear.

"What's the matter, Princess? Don't you like what I've done? Heheheheeh..."

"What you've done?!" I snapped. "You've turned our people into monsters!"

"Monsters? You dissaprove of their new forms?" he cackled. "Maybe you'd perfer it if you went

through a change as well...?"

He extended his hand toward me, I backed away from him, almost falling over my own robes.

"GO AWAY!" I shrieked.

He waved his hand at me and I collapsed onto the ground, as if someone had hit me with a load

of bricks. I got onto my hands and knees and then realized my clothing was piled over me like a

tent. I crawled out and gaped at my hands. I was tiny...I was some sort of imp or something...

Zant walked over to me and picked me up by the hooks on my shoulders.

"Hehehehehe...what now, your 'highness'?" he cackled.

_"Let go of me! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I cried leaping out of Link's shadow.

"Woah-! Midna! Are you all right-?!" he gaped.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I cried. "GET AWAY-!"

I launched my hair out to grab him, but he grabbed me instead.

"Midna! Snap out of it! It's me!" he cried.

I took a deep breathe, finally getting into my head that it was just Link. I withdrew my hair,

panting heavily.

"I'm...sorry." I said. "I...had a...bad dream."

I had kept hoping I would wake up and that would have been a bad dream, but I had hoped I

would wake up when it actually happened to find everything was normal. That I was in my own

bed in my own home, with servants catering to me.

"...Are you all right?" Link asked, looking at me with concern in his blue eyes.

Gods I hate those eyes...I hate them because looking at them reminds me that I'm not one of

them. I'm not a human, I'm not even a light-dweller. I looked around, it was still dark. Great, I'd

waken him up.

"Sorry." I said. "I'll...go back to your shadow..."

"Wait." Link said. "What's wrong, Midna? You never do stuff like this...well, except when Zant

took the fused shadows..."

"Hmph." I pouted. "Nothing's wrong."

"It will make you feel better if you talk about it." he said.

"Well what if I don't WANT to talk about it?" I snapped.

"Hah! So you admit something IS wrong!" he grinned.

I hate it when he does that.

"..So what?" I crossed my arms. "I had a bad dream, that's all."

"What was it about?"

"...Nothing." I lied.

What was I suppossed to say? 'Well, it was about when I went from being a gorgeous humaniod

to a two foot high little imp, lost everything I ever had and was banished to the light realm. Did I

mention I'm a princess by the way?'

Yeah, not gonna happen.

"...Midna, why do you always shut me out like this?" he asked me.

I flinched, "I don't always shut you out!"

"Yes you do." he said. "Everytime I try to talk to you you ignore me, or just change the subject..."

"...I had a dream about my past." I said. "About...about when Zant took over."

Link looked at me as if I had said something horribly sad. What was he doing? Pitying me?

Great...

"...You told me what happened, but you never told me how you escaped." Link said. "What

happened to your family?"

I jerked suddenly. Great. The 'family' thing...

"I don't have one." I stated.

"...Is there someone you care about there?" he asked. "You seem really desperate to get back..."

No. Come to think of it. There was nothing. All I had was my throne, a hunk of stone to sit on

and boss everyone around. Though bossing people around is fun, the idea of being Queen didn't

appeal to me. I'd love to be just like the other Twili girls, going around peeking on guys and

playing duskball, the sport where you'd throw the solid darkness at each other...

"Well...I have...friends." I lied.

Link smiled, that smile that's so different from my fanged smirk.

"I see." Link said. "What do you and your friends do together?"

"Uh...We..." I trailed. "We um.."

Come to think of it, I didn't really know what friends did.

"We...just do what all friends do." I said. "We...talk, and...go places...and..."

"Hang out?" Link suggested.

"Yeah! We do that." I said. "We go to the twiponds- that's...our type of lakes, and we pick fish

out of the water and see who can catch the biggest one without getting wet."

I'd never done that. I'd never even seen our twiponds. I'd heard about it in the palace when the

servants were chatting about things they'd do on their vacations. I'd never gotten to do

anything...all I could do was listen and wish I could be there.

"Heh." Link smirked. "You must have a lot of fun."

"Yeah." I lied. "Loads."

"...Then we'd better hurry and get you home." he smiled sadly.

...Sadly...?

"What's with that look?" I asked.

"What look?" he said.

"You look like you're upset." I said.

"Well...I'm going to miss you, you know." he said.

...Miss...me...?

"Is that some kind of joke?" I put my hands on my hips. "After how bitchy I've been to you?"

"Well...you're my friend too, you know." he smiled.

I would've fallen right out of the air if it weren't for the fact I was floating over the campfire.

"I'm...your what?" I asked.

"My friend. What else would we be after all we've gone through?" he asked.

He thought of me as a friend?

"...I..."

"Well, I know you'll want to get back to all your friends back home." he smiled.

I felt my heart jerk. Back home...to my 'friends'...or...here with him.

"I- I'll..." I trailed. "But...I...I don't- I mean, I could hang around for a bit afterword..."

"Hang around...?" Link blinked.

"I mean, if you wouldn't mind it and all..." I muttered.

"If you want to stay, you're welcome to." he said. "As long as you want, I don't mind..."

"...You mean it?" I asked.

"Well...yeah." he shrugged. "Why not?"

That...idiot...how could he pull that on me?! How...could he...

"Good night, Link." I said, swooping into his shadow.

"Huh-? What did I say?" he wondered.

...What...would happen, if I did decide to stay-? No! I've gotta go back...I've gotta be there for

my people...but then, what did my people ever do for me? Sure...they did clean my palace, get

me food and things on a whim, but they didn't give me what I really needed...what I really

wanted. None of them were my 'friends', none of them wanted to be my friend. I was...alone.

What...would happen, if I just said 'screw the monarchy!' and stayed here? What if I just decided

to live in this light world? I mean...I didn't exactly blend in I know...but...if they could accept

zoras and gorons...couldn't they come to accept me? Link would accept me. And...that's all I

really cared about...

"Hey, Midna." Link said.

I sprung up from the shadow, "What?"

"...What do you say we go for a ride?" he smiled.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"Well, it's a nice night." Link looked around. "So...you know."

"It doesn't matter to me." I shrugged. "I'll sleep in your shadow, Epona's shadow isn't that

comfortable-"

"Wait, I didn't mean on Epona." Link blinked. "I meant just you and me, you know...just to ride

around?"

"...Wait, you mean ride on your back?" I stared.

"Well, yeah, you always do." he shrugged.

"...Um...Link?" I muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Er...I saw in Castle Town...some people were carrying kids on their backs. It looked like they

were having fun..."

"You mean like a piggy-back ride?" Link stared.

"I think that's what it's called..." I said. "It's just...erm...could you do that? Piggyback?"

I think I was blushing, it was kind of embarassing. I mean...it did look like fun but...erm..

"Well...I guess..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure, why not?"

I grinned, "Okay!"

He turned his back to me and I fashioned myself on his back like I had seen the children do, my

legs under his arms and my arms on his shoulders. Link gently held onto my feet to keep me from

falling off and then looked over his shoulder at me.

"All set?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Okay then." he smiled. "Let's go!"

He started running off, I held onto him grinning like an idiot.

"Wow! This is different then riding you as a wolf!" I said. "It's much higher up!"

Link laughed, "So you're having fun?"

"Go faster go faster!" I cheered.

Link smiled and ran faster, we were just going around in circles but it was still a lot of fun.

However, later when Link turned into a wolf Epona wouldn't stop making comments on how he

acted like a 'sugar-high filly'.

Note to self: Ask Link what a 'filly' is.

We went around in circles for a while until Link stopped, finally tired.

"Whew...I'm dizzy..." he said.

"I am too..." I put a hand to my head, watching the world spin around.

"Woooaahh-!" Link fell over.

I fell off his back and rolled onto the ground just an inch from where he landed. We looked at

each other a minute and then burst out laughing as the world spinned around us. We laid down at

the grass and looked up at the starry sky.

"Wow..." I whispered. "That's gotta be the funnest thing I've ever done..."

"Really?" Link wondered. "...It sounded like you always had fun..."

Woops.

"Er...well..." I muttered. "...Link, can I ask you something?"

"What?" he looked at me.

I'm not quite sure what I wanted to say, but it died down in my throat before I could.

"...Link, if I ever left...would you miss me?" I asked.

"Huh? Well...yeah, I would miss you..." he trailed. "Why? Is something wrong, Midna?"

"Um...no, nothing important." I floated up. "Get some rest, okay?"

I slid into his shadow and he hesitated a moment before getting up and walking back over to the

campfire. What if...what if I did just decide to stay here? Oh gods...was I...oh no. Oh no. Had I

fallen in love with Link?! Was that why I was acting like this?! No...of course not, he

wasn't...but...it was just because he was the best- first- only...friend I've ever had. I didn't want to

go back, I didn't want to go back! I didn't care if I was the princess or not! I didn't want to go

back! I had a friend! I had someone I cared about! I had someone who cared about me! Screw

responsibility! I just want-! I just want...I just want to be with him.

"Midna?" Link said.

"What?" I asked.

"...Good night." he smiled.

...Why does he do this to me...?

"Good night, Link."

I think I had to stop myself from saying 'I love you'...

Holy shit have I gone soft.

**Midna POV..hm...fun! I'll think I'll do it more often. Hee.**

**Review? Pwease?**


End file.
